Twelve Nights Before Christmas
by Novamyth
Summary: The Autobots celebrate Christmas with friends, new and old! Jazz is back. Prowl, Wheeljack, and the twins are the first wave of Autobots that have arrived to earth. Christmas tree, mistletoe, and snowball fights are just the beginning! -On Hiatus-
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro.

**Twelve Nights Before Christmas**

**By Nova Myth**

Chapter 1: On The First Night of Christmas

It was twelve nights before Christmas and not all was quiet inside the Ark. Christmas was fast approaching and the residence spent their free time decorating areas for the season. In the hallway from the main entrance to the recreation room Sam, Mikaela, and Bumblebee hung ribbons and bows in a giant garland strung with lights that lined the hallway.

"It's too bad Jazz had to go pick up Glen and Maggie from the airport, he would have loved this." Sam said as he handed Mikaela another bow. He was perched on Bumblebee's shoulder with a bag of red bows and golden ribbons. They had slowly been decorating the garland Optimus had hung along the hallway under the direction of Sarah Lennox the previous night. This was the second Christmas for the Autobots, but what made it special was friends new and old would be attending. Prowl, Wheeljack, and the twins had arrived shortly after Jazz had been revived by Ratchet and Optimus with the help of the Allspark shard during the past summer. Sam and Mikaela were now out on Christmas break from their senior year of high school.

"Yeah, but with Barricade still laying low I can see why Optimus does not't want everyone to be complacent. At least he should be back before we finished decorating the tree." Mikaela replied as she tied the bow in place from her place in the middle of Bee's hand.

Bee chirped in reply as he brought her down to his shoulder for Sam to hand off another bow or ribbon before lifting her back up to the garland again. This had been going on during the last few hours with Bee playing Christmas music from his radio.

"Wheeljack certainly out did himself, huh be? All these giant decorations, the tree! It's amazing." Sam as well as the other humans were amazing at what the inventor was able to come up.

Bee laughed lightly. "It certainly is considering he hasn't blown anything up since he started this little project."

"Yeah! It's been what, a month since there has been an explosion in his lab?" Sam handed a gold ribbon to Mikaela.

"Oh, just wait, you're going to jinx it!" Sure enough as soon as the words left Mikaela's mouth a resounding boom followed by a shrill scream echoed through the Ark. Bumblebee swiftly brought Mikaela to his chest and brought Sam down from his shoulder and hurried down one of the side hallways toward Wheeljack's lab.

"Ah correction, I think you just jinxed it." Another sound echoed down the hall as Mikaela delivered a good smack to Sam's arm. "Man, I'm so abused."

Their diversion created the two resident pranksters moved into the direction of their next unsuspecting victim. Thankfully Wheeljack's lab was far enough away that the explosion should not have disturbed anyone sleeping in the officer quarters. They had been sure to make the explosion small enough that it wouldn't set off the defense alarms and awake their target. After a few moments at the end of the hallway and it was deemed safe they disabled the security system for a few minutes window, slipped in, slipped out, and hurried back to their 'posts' before they were missed.

Optimus stood overlooking the very mild destruction in Wheeljack's lab that had at one time been a project invention. What was unusual was Wheeljack had not touched the said unnamed invention for the past few weeks, having focused on creating Ornaments for the Christmas tree. But then again, this was Wheeljack, his lab, and more importantly his inventions they were talking about. Ironhide was in a good mood all things considered for the past few days because of Annabelle but was now short of blowing a fused from the screaming four year old. Ironhide can grumble and deny all he wanted but he was protective of the human sparkling and should anything frighten his said sparkling it was enough to make him want to blow something up.

"Damn it Wheeljack, of all the fragging times for you have something blow up! Annabelle is going to have nightmares for days now!" Ironhide had nearly corned his comrade in the corner of the room if Optimus had not laid a restraining hand on his shoulder.

"Ironhide, go to the shooting range if you have to, but calm down. Even though she is in the recreation room you're screaming will only frighten Annabelle even more." Ironhide only blew out hot air from his vents before exiting the room at Optimus Prime's wise words.

Bumblebee moved to the side of the doorway to let him pass and the trio watched him stomp down the hall toward the slowly abetting screams. "Well things were-" Mikaela nearly fell out of Bumblebee's hand to slap her own over Sam's mouth.

"Don't even think about finishing that sentence Samuel Witwicky." For some reason Sam couldn't really be frightened of his girlfriend at the moment and was actually turned on by her low and dominating voice. Mikaela could actually feel him grin under her hand and it made his brown eyes twinkle. Bumblebee in turn shivered and blew warm air from his vents soothingly over them.

"Interesting… they're, ah!" Optimus promptly snapped at Ratchet in a low frequency to shut up in their native language before he could embarrass Bumblebee and more specifically the two teenagers. The moment did not last as cat calls and audio howling clips came from the hallway behind be.

"Getting a little hot and bothered Bee?" Sideswipe couldn't help but tease and if a mech could blush Bumblebee would have bee.

"Enough, Sideswipe. You two take the next to crates. Wheeljack, Ratchet, and I will bring the rest."

Meanwhile Ironhide entered the recreation room to a distressed Annabelle. Will Lennox was holding his little girl and speaking soft words to her as her mother rubbed her back. Ironhide promptly transformed into his alt mode and opened the side passenger doors. Will climbed in and wrapped Annabelle in her safety blanket before laying her down the backseat. Sarah climb into the front passenger seat and leaned over so her daughter see her. Ironhide gently shut his doors to close off the outside world. No words were needed as Annabelle quickly calmed down and snuggled into the soft leather of Ironhide's seats. "It's alright little Bella, Wheeljack just made something go boom in his lab. Nothing is going to hurt you, I won't let that happen. Do you still want to decorate the Christmas tree? Optimus is going to be bringing more ornaments in a little bit."

Annabelle sniffled a little and nodded her head. Ironhide practically rumbled in pride. "That's my girl." Opening his doors Lennox and Sarah climbed out as Annabelle crawled to her father to be lifted out. Once they had backed up a few feet Ironhide transformed back into his bipedal mode.

At that moment the rest of the mechs, minus Prowl and Jazz, entered the room with crates full of ornaments and decorations. Wheeljack, ever the genius, took into account that there would be fragile humans around and while the ornaments looked heavy when they were actually light enough for Annabelle to pick up and would not break if they fell from the very top of the tree. Also in the crate was nearly a thousand yards of a huge of string of golden beads to be strung around the tree. Jazz and Bumblebee had decorated the tree with giant multicolored lights that were again made by Wheeljack before Jazz had to go pick up Glen and Maggie.

At that moment in the quarters he shared with his bonded Prowl began to come on-line after a short recharge. His bonded was approaching the Ark and he felt the familiar and pleasant tug on his spark. With a small hidden smile he got up from his berth and head toward the recreation room. Unaware of a little something dangling from the front guard of his alt mode that was pretty much right center of his chest.

Jazz entered the recreation room with Glen and Maggie, greetings were exchanged between the arrivals and the Autobots. The women promptly entered a hugging session while the men shook hands. Will was visibly puffing with fatherly pride as Maggie gushed on how much Annabelle had grown and adorable she was.

It was at that moment Prowl entered the room. "Greetings Glen and Maggie. It is good to see you are well."

Glen was the first to notice what was hanging from Prowl and while he attempted to stifle an insane giggle and quickly turned to Maggie. Unfortunately Maggie had noticed a split second after Glen and made a much quickly plan of action. Promptly turning heel and running in between Optimus, Wheeljack, and Ratchet's legs with Glen on her heels. "Hell no Glen! Get away you creep!"

"Come on Maggie its tradition!" Surprisingly Sunstreaker came to the rescue and scooping the girl up and away from Glen. "Awe damn it!"

The stunned Autobots quickly found that Sam had tentatively scooted closer to Mikeala and with begging eyes was granted a solid lip locking kiss. Lennox was not be out done and literally tipped his wife back wards for a kiss worthy of a Kodak moment like that of one of a famous photograph. Once all the Autobots, minus Bumblebee and the twins, had did an Internet search they were chuckling at Prowl. Before any of them had a chance to say anything Jazz tackled the unprepared tactician and sat on his hips. "Jazz, what are you doing?!"

Jazz practically purred as he ran his fingers down the chest of his bonded. "As if you didn't know…" And plucked the mistletoe from his bonded's's front guard and dangled in front of his mate's face. Prowl had barely a few seconds to process what was in front of him before Jazz locked lips with him. By the time they came back to awareness they realized three things. One, cat calls and whistles galore. Echoing laughter of their comrades, and the faint clicking of a camera. They both immediately jerked their heads toward Sideswipe and Sunstreaker who had just high fived.

**"Sunstreaker!!! Sideswipe!!!"**

Jazz rolled off his mate, laughing so hard he could barely move while his bonded bolted from the floor and charged toward the two guilty twins. Sunstreaker promptly tossed Maggie at Optimus, which brought an end to the commander's laughter as he quickly had to catch the helpless human. The twins might not have gotten into any real trouble with their latest prank if Sunstreaker hadn't done that.

End Chapter 1 XD

Reviews are welcomed! If you see anything misspelled please let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro.

Thank you to my beta, autobotmosquito.

**Twelve Nights Before Christmas**

**By Nova Myth**

Chapter 2: On the Second Night of Christmas

Shortly after the twins had a stern lecture and Sunstreaker's free time off the base was restricted until well after the Christmas break for his little stunt with tossing Maggie Optimus and Ironhide head out of the base. He left the others to continue decorating the tree but to wait for their return the following afternoon before the star was placed. Only Ironhide knew what they were up to and as far as everyone else knew they were headed out to pick up another alley they had gained during the previous year.

"I still don't see what the point is for this." Ironhide grumbled. He was going to have to haul a trailer along with Optimus.

"Neither do I, but I've been assured that Annabelle will be the one who will have the most enjoyment out of everyone." If Optimus was in his bipedal form he would have a small smile upon his face, the easiest thing to placate Ironhide was to use Annabelle. Not that is wasn't true; Annabelle was going to truly love the surprise they bringing in.

"As long as I don't have to carry that giant rodent." Optimus couldn't help but laugh over the com link as they headed south on the state highway before merging onto the interstate and heading east.

Inside the Ark buried beneath the mountains everyone was in the recreation room slowly decorating the tree and catching up socially. It was an interesting sight; Maggie was perched on Ratchet's shoulder, Sam and Mikaela on Bumblebee, while Glen was talking to Jazz and the twins. Will was holding a sleepy Annabelle and talking to Wheeljack with his wife.

"So everythin' goin' good at home?" Jazz asked Glen. He had only met the young man briefly after he was revived when Prowl and the others had landed.

"Yeah, I just hope my cousin doesn't kill my new metal DDR pad I got. Those things are expensive to get." Glen was slightly pouting a bit, he literally just had it delivered two days ago after weeks of waiting and he couldn't put it to use, had to spend the time getting gifts and shipping them to the Autobot base for Christmas.

"DDR?" The twins and Jazz stood for a second as they accessed the internet and found the information. Jazz has an almost evil smile as the twins practically leaped across the room to where Wheeljack stood talking to Lennox. "Wheeljack! You got build us a DDR!"

Ratchet's head jerked around, nearly causing Maggie to fall off, at the words Wheeljack and build. "Not without my approval you won't!" Ratchet walked around the tree to where Wheeljack was standing. "We really don't need an invention of yours blowing up where humans will be present."

Wheeljack began to rub his chin, a thoughtful expression on his face. "That's perfectly acceptable. I just need to have a copy of what I'm constructing to cybertronian size."

"Well great, that's what, ten grand?" The twins grinned.

"Acquired by legal means, you two." Prowl butted in, he knew those grins meant whatever they had planned was up to no good.

"Prowl, we're hurt. It's Christmas, what could you possibly be implying?" Sideswipe still hadn't lost his grin. Ratchet, Wheeljack, and Prowl just made doubting grunts. "Come on Glen, let's go see what's the best arcade model to go looking for." With that the twins and Glen walked over to the far wall where human sized computers and amenities were placed up scaffolding high tables so the Autobots wouldn't have to always be bending down or on their knees. Jazz choose to stay with his bonded to hang up more ornaments.

Eventually it was nearing midnight and by mutual agreement they left the rest of the ornaments for the next day. The Lennox went to their bedroom suite that was on the corner and therefore closer to Ironhide's chambers. Annabelle had a habit of leaving her room and going to him if she had a nightmare or dream than her parents. Glen and Maggie began to feel the effects of jet lag and headed toward their respective guess bedrooms. The twins went to their posts in the command center and watched Teletran One. Wheeljack and Ratchet retreated to their own chambers located near their own labs.

Prowl and Jazz sat on one of the Autobot sized couches while Bumblebee reclined on another with Sam and Mikaela on his chest curled up in blankets. "I understand this is your last year of your current schooling." Prowl was very curious of the two teenagers. The bond developing between them and Bumblebee was very easy to see, though the humans had a tended to be shy.

"Yeah, it's our senior year of high school. We're not sure if we're going to take the next year off or what just yet." Jazz nodded and keenly noted that it was we, and there had been no objections from the very independent Mikaela. It was no secret to the Autobots what was going on between the three and there was no indication that any of the other humans realized that Bumblebee was an equal partner in their relationship.

Jazz jerked his bonded closer to him, directing his attention to him instead of the children. "I believin' we're due for a chargin', hm?" Jazz slowly dragging his not so unwilling mate toward the door. Small giggles followed them as they left the room and the three remaining simply stayed where they were, enjoying the presence of each other as they gazed at the Christmas tree. Slowly but surely the two humans nodded off and Bumblebee gently held them to his chest as he made his way to his own quarters that he shared with his two very special humans.

The sun was just beginning to peak its golden head over the horizon when Optimus and Ironhide turned onto the country road that ended in the driveway of the ranch. Turning onto the drive they were immediately greeted and escorted by Ironhide's giant rodent, Shadao the great dane. Her white and spot grey harlequin coat smoothed over the rippling muscles as she ran beside Optimus as he head past the house and to the barn where two trailers and their friend, Fiona Dawn.

Optimus turned beside the large black trailer and began to back up while Fiona stood between the two trailers. Ironhide did likewise backed up also to the cabin fifth wheel horse trailer. Fiona hooked up both trailers with easy before grabbing a few rolled blankets, and a pillow and towards Optimus. Optimus opened his passenger door as she approached and greeted her once she was in the cabin laying blankets over the bunk in back of Optimus' cab. "Its good to see you Fiona, no troubles?"

"If by troubles you mean Barricade, yes, I've heard news but it's not urgent, it can wait till we're on the road." With that she climbed back out, whistled for Shadao who quickly climbed it the cab. Optimus shut his door once the dane was inside and Fiona walked to the barn. A few moments later she walked out leading dancing Gypsy Vanner on the snow crust covered ground. "Easy Lee Jones, easy." His black and white coat glowed in the morning light. He stomped his white socked feet, tossed his white mane, and flicked his black tail before allowed being lead into the open horse trailer. After securing him and the door to the horse trailer Fiona called to Optimus and Ironhide to check the break and signal lights. Going once more to the barn she grabbed two bags, secured the barn doors, and headed for Optimus' driver side door.

Optimus opened his door for her and she climbed in quickly, sighing in pleasure at the hot air from his air vents as he shut the door. She quickly put her bags in the passenger seat before buckling up. Optimus shifted into gear and pulled ahead. Fiona yanked off her gloves and held them to the vents, rubbing them quickly. "Okay, Barricade showed up a few days ago at the firehouse. All I know is he was in a bad need of a wash and the only way to describe what he's been doing is he went on a sabbatical. He wandered aimlessly around, did some soul searching, yada yada, now he's back. Threat? Not anymore than he was before he disappeared. That's it. Mia was a little bit of an emotional wreck to give me more."

Optimus only rumbled a little, lost in his thoughts. Barricade had surprised them just before Prowl's group had landed, seeking him out for sanctuary and medical care for the human he declared 'his' from the American government. He had killed several human males who had assaulted his human, Mia. He asked for a truce, but did not denounce his ties to the Decepticon fraction. Shortly afterwards he disappeared and had been vaguely spotted across the US but with no contact to his human. "Teletran One detected two weak decepticon signals a few weeks ago. Do you think he will still honor the truce?"

"Honestly? I do. He's back with Mia, that counts for something, no matter how he behaves. Plus its Christmas, it's the time of year for hope." Optimus merely rumbled his agreement before slipping into silence. Fiona relaxed into his warm leather seats, listened to his engines steady but soothing rumble. She had very little sleep the last few days and she just wanted a nap before the first pit stop. She just hoped a certain fart machine sleeping soundly on Optimus' bunk didn't let a bomb off, knock on wood.

Morning in the Ark was un unusual precession to the only 'kitchen' set up in the corner of the recreation room on a raised platform. Will was by nature of a military man an early riser. He slowly got out of bed as to not disturb her wife or sleeping baby girl. He smiled as he looked down upon his sleeping angel and gave her a small kiss on her forehead before going to take his shower. After he was dressed he made his way up the steps to the kitchen for the first cup of coffee of the day. Sitting at the breakfast bar he turned on the flat screen next to the wall to see the headlines for the day. Half an hour later and one his second cup his wife came up the steps, kissed her husband good morning and began to make breakfast for all the humans inside the Ark, from scratch.

Just as Sarah put the last of the two dozen biscuits onto the cooking tray Sideswipe entered the room from the being relieved of duty by Wheeljack.

"Morning early birds! Where did that mess come from?" He leaned over a bit to look at one of the kitchen counters covered in flour.

"Biscuits, what does it look like?" Sarah opened the oven, slide in the two cooking sheets, and set the timer."

"Biscuits? Don't you just pop them out of a can?" Will nearly choked on his coffee, it was way, way, too early for that. "That's all Mikeala and Sam use."

"That stuff you drink, Energon, right? It's pretty much the same but if not made a certain way it doesn't taste the very good now does it? That is how it is with earth food. Its much better from scratch if you know how to do it." Sarah had cleaned all the flour from the counter and pulled sausage patties, beacon, and eggs from the jumbo fridge.

"Ah." Sideswipe left it at that and went to get his and Sunstreaker's energon ration for the day before leaving for their shared quarters.

The smells of cooking bacon drifted out of the recreation room and down the hallways. A few minutes later a very bed tumbled Sam came wandering in following his nose more than his eyes. Having woken up hungry with only the intention of grabbing a snack before going back to bed Sam's stomach growled loudly once he took a seat at the breakfast bar. Will took that as his cue to go get his daughter before she woke up to wander the halls and not find Ironhide in his room.

Sam sat watching as Sarah worked, his eyes never leaving the stove top as the food cooked. The timer rang and Sarah checked the biscuits before pulling them out and laying the sheets on cooling racks. Glen came stumbling in as he climbed the steps with Maggie on a more sedated pace in a large fluffy robe and kitty slippers. Glen was panting by the time he reached the top of the kitchen platform. "Got to work for you food, eh Glen?" Maggie said as he plopped down into the empty seat next to Sam.

"Shut up woman, this is muscle, Sumo muscle!" Maggie just rolled her eyes, getting the coffee creamer out of the fridge, and fixing herself a cup. Sarah's lips twitched the smile on her face. A few minutes to ten Bumblebee walked in with a very drowsy Mikeala in his hand. He set her slowly onto the platform before going to get energon for himself. Mikeala took up the spot Maggie had vacated in front of the coffee brewer and fixed herself a cup as well.

Will entered with his daughter sat her down at the large table next to the kitchen and fixed her a bowl of cereal. The bar could sit all four teenagers easily and the table could sit ten people with room to spare. Sarah took orders on eggs and soon everyone had a plate of fresh, hot food. The teenagers drifted, or in the case of Sam and Mikaela were carried, back to their rooms to get dressed. "Does he ever let them walk?" Sarah asked her husband. He only shrugged. He had his suspicions but that was not something to talk about in front of a four year old. A four year old who had a habit of asking some interesting questions. Like, Daddy, where Hide poo?

Morning and noon were spent decorating in the same manner as before and finally the hall garland was decorated with bows and ribbons. Nearing dinner time Prowl entered saying Optimus just radioed that he was entering the base. Everyone made went to get their coats from their rooms before heading to the main entrance to watch Optimus and Ironhide approach over the slow plowed road. More than one eyebrow an raised at the sight of not just one trailer, but a horse trailer. Will quickly went to Ironhide to set the trailer's legs down and unhitch him. Fiona climbed out of Optimus and did the same while Shadao leaped from the cab and began running around everyone and nearly knocking humans over when she nudged them. Except when she came to Annabelle who was hiding behind Sarah. She froze in place once she saw the child and only her tail swayed. Annabelle slowly reached out and touched Shadoa's ear, making her way up to her head and began petting the giant dog.

Ironhide transformed and watched the two for moment before walking off to the recreation room to get his energon, grumbling about giant rodents. "Hey, why does she get to bring Shadao while I have to leave Mojo at home?"

Sarah smiled, "Simple, Shadao doesn't lift her leg." She had heard all about the Witwicky rodent many times from Ironhide. Once Optimus was unhitched and the bags and blankets had been removed he transformed. Fiona went to Lee Jones' trailer and opened the bar window so he could stick his head out and watch. Fiona and Will then opened the cargo trailer that Optimus had been towing. Mikeala made her way over to help and they began to pull out the panels that would create Lee Jones' stall. The panels were picked up and carried by the Autobots to the wall be the entrance for assembly. Once all the panels were out the Autobots held them in place as Will and Fiona connected them together. Because Lee Jones was such a large horse, and they wanted him to have room to move, the stall was four times larger than a normal stall. Fiona added support braces to the back and side walls and across the top for safety incase Lee Jones kick them. Next they used the small wagon inside the trailer to move the dirt, bedding, water barrel and food bucket out and into the stall. Halfway through pulling out all the supplies, Mikeala shrieked and jumped Fiona, hugging her tight. There in the back of the cargo trailer was a red two seat sleigh.

At this point Lee Jones, ever the well behaved horse, began to make his protests known. "Oh hush, you big baby. I'll get you out in a minute." She would have taken him out earlier, but that horse was pretty good about undoing knots if no one was watching him, so she wasn't about to tie him outside the trailer. Finally Fiona was able to back him out of the trailer and walk him to his stall. It was well into the night by the time he was settled in and everyone made their way to have dinner. Everyone was already drawing straws to see who would get the first sleigh ride of the following day.

End of Chapter 2

P.S. please be patient with me on the original characters and any questions you have on Barricade. And just to end any confusion the characters are from a fan fic I have planned. I've got a note book full of notes and once I got it figured I'll be starting it, hopefully during winter break. Its going to mainly focus on Sam and the other characters of Transformers. All my original characters simply play a part in helping becoming 'ready'. Ready for what? You'll have to wait to find, won't you? XD

As always reviews are welcomed! Sometimes something someone says can give me more ideas. Thats how the mistletoe idea came about and how all of this got started!! If you see anything misspelled please let me know.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro.

I want to thank my beta, autobotmosquito.

**Twelve Nights ****Before**** Christmas**

**By Nova Myth**

Chapter Three: On The Third Night of Christmas

It was early in the morning with predawn just beginning to creep away the darkness of night. A figured made her way from the human quarters with a giant dog on her heels to the recreation room. Climbing the stairs to the kitchen area for humans, Fiona sighed. She had showered and was in a pull over blue jumper. She was not a morning person at all, but to see Annabelle's face in a few hours would make it all worth it.

"_If only Mia would show." _She thought while setting the coffee maker to go. It would be a perfect Christmas if everyone could have Christmas here with the Autobots. Fiona was no fool and carried a hidden burden that made Christmas so much more important and so much brighter. Hope, the one thing Christmas stood for in so many different ways. It was something the Autobots needed beyond any other message of Christmas. And hopefully another message of Christmas would fall into place, but Fiona would wait and see if the pieces fell into place.

Fixing her coffee with cream and sugar in a large thermal travel mug Fiona nodded in greeting to Optimus Prime as he entered the recreation room, surprised to find any human up so early beside Will Lennox, "You are up unusually early."

Fiona smiled behind her coffee, "I have a lot to do before a four year old is up and ready for her first sleigh ride." Optimus only tilted his head in question. "Lee Jones needs to be let out for a while before I get him ready, I'm doing all the trimmings for Annabelle and it's a lot of work."

Walking down the steps Optimus stood and silently regarded her. "Do you mind if I observe?" Fiona only waved for him to follow as she walked by, sipping from her mug. Shadao trotted ahead of her to the main entrance where Lee Jones was eagerly awaiting her arrival and neighing in greeting. Optimus stood back still as a statue while Fiona went to the small panel for humans and opened the doors a few meters. Shadao slipped out once there was a large enough opening, Fiona went to Lee Jones' stall. Taking a short lead and attaching it to his halter she opened the stall door and he rushed out into the open grounds. She tended to his stall, cleaning out the mess and hauling it outside in a wheel-barrel. Laying down fresh straw she whistled high and loud. Minutes later Lee Jones came walking through the doors with Shadao following and Fiona shut the doors after them.

Fiona grabbed a bucket of brushes from the horse trailer and Lee Jones eagerly followed her to the stall. "Your horse is very well trained."

"Thank you, Optimus. Though I think it's more like he likes to be pampered royally. In some ways he's as vain as Sunstreaker." This earned a rumbling chuckle from the Autobot commander. Lee Jones stood still as Fiona took a brush and began on his neck, working her way down. The only sound for several minutes was of Fiona's strokes with the brush over Lee Jones' coat. The silence was comfortable and complacent, both had questions but did not want to intrude on the other. They knew it was over the same subject, but did not want to breach the calm. This continued for over an hour as Fiona groomed and preened Lee Jones from mane down to his socks with various tools. Fiona went to the horse trailer and took out a stool and a bag of hundreds of red ribbons.

Fiona began to braided Lee Jones' mane with practice ease with red ribbons. "I have a feeling they might show up, for what reasons there are many, but none I can be sure about." Optimus only rumbled in return, thinking on the possibilities but knowing for whatever reasons they may be, it would be the party in question's business or not if they show.

"They are welcomed, should they show. Would more of you troop follow? They seem to flock to whatever location you two may be in at the same time." This only gained a smile from Fiona and Optimus took it as a maybe. Of all of the humans aware of Autobots the only ones who were not with direct family for Christmas were already in the Ark minus Mia.

**"****Optimus****."**

**"Go ahead, ****Ironhide****."**

**"It is nearing the designated time to ready Annabelle, what is the progress."**

"Ironhide is wondering when to bring Annabelle."

"Give me another hour and everything will be ready."

Annabelle Lennox was not particular happy, her daddy had pulled her from her nice warm bed of comfy blankets and taken her to bathe. She only pouted and did not fuss because daddy said she was going for a sleigh ride, just like the Jingle Bells song. She sat in the tub while mommy washed her hair. She was still so sleepy, she didn't even play with the bubbles floating around her.

"Time to rinse, under you go."

Annabelle took a deep breath as her mother held her head and she fell back-wards into the water. Her mother rubbed her hair under the water with a few quick strokes before bring her back up. They repeated this two more times before her mom wrapped her hair on her head with a towel. After scrubbing her clean with a small towel her mom helped Annabelle from the tub and wrapped her in a big fluffy pink towel. Her mom sat her on a stool before a mirror and began to dry her hair. She really did not like the thing that blew hot air on her head but she didn't want to get sick, and Daddy said she would if she went outside with wet hair.

Daddy helped her dress while Mommy took a shower. He tugged on her clothes as she stood there and yawned. Once her shirt and boots were on Daddy gave put her pretty blue coat that was big fluffy and lined with white fluff like Santa's coat and her matching hat, scarf, and gloves. A few steps out the door she was suddenly scooped up by Ironhide. Giggling she snuggled into his chest has he held her close, using her coat as a pillow. He walked down the halls to the recreation for her to have breakfast. Maggie was there in the kitchen making pancakes and waffles with Mikeala. Ironhide hide gently set Annabelle down on the floor and she sleepy stumbled to the table. She plopped down next to Sam who was slowly eating his breakfast.

"Pancakes or waffles Annabelle?"

"Wuffles, pleez."

Mikeala put a plate down with two pancakes. "Would like butter and syrup?"

"Syrup."

"Tell me when, okay?" Mikeala slowly pored syrup over the pancakes.

"When."

"Would you like me to cut it up for you, sweetie?" Mikeala received a tired nod and she cut the pancakes into small pieces. "Milk or Orange Juice?"

"Milk."

Mikeala brought her a small plastic cup of milk. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Annabelle."

Soon all the humans were present at the table except Fiona and Glen. Sarah, Maggie, and Mikeala talked about what they had sent to other relatives for Christmas. Once everything was finished and the dishes cleared away they all grabbed their coats, gloves, and hats and headed down the stairs to the floor. Ironhide transformed into his truck mode and everyone piled in his cab or the bed. He drove down the halls to the main entrance where all the other mechs were waiting. They were all curious and wanted to see this sleigh ride. The main doors were wide open and snow and spilled into entrance all over the floor. Ironhide dropped them off a few yards from the snow before transforming into his bi-pedal mode. Optimus standing outside the doors and he moved away as they all put on their coats and walked out into the ankle deep snow.

They could hear a distant constant jingle quickly getting closer and around the rocky out crop came Lee Jones at a steady trot pulling the gleaming red sleigh in a shining black leather harness. Dressed in full black wool in grand equestrian grab with a secure chin strap top hat was Fiona at the reins. All the Autobots filed in behind the humans and froze so as to not startle the horse. Fiona pulled Lee Jones to a halt with the step perfectly in front of Annabelle. Annabelle's eyes were wide with wonder, Lee Jones' hair was braided so pretty with red ribbons and his black harness had huge gold bells. The red sleigh gleamed a radiant red with gold pin stripes in simple but grand lines.

Fiona climbed down from her driver's seat with ease and grace and hopped down before Annabelle in black perfection, not a single cress or snowflake marred her black coat. "Good morning, Miss Annabelle. Are you ready for your sleigh ride?" Fiona bowed slightly and held out her hand. Annabelle looked up at her father and saw his encouraging smile; she too smiled and took Fiona's hand. Fiona helped Annabelle up the steps and Will helped Sarah up before climbing in after her. Fiona gave them a thick black blanket to spread across their laps and waist before climbing back up to the driver's seat. Maggie was taking pictures from Ratchet's hand while Mikeala took them from ground level. With a gentle slap of the reins and a soft clicking from Fiona Lee Jones lurched the sleigh forward with might and they were off at a steady trot. Annabelle laughed and turned to wave at Ironhide who smiled back at her.

Fiona guided Lee Jones through the gently spread pine trees at a smooth and constant pace. Annabelle looked all around her as the sleigh moved, cutting through the snow like butter and Lee Jones' pace never faltering. Turning from the forest, they continued parallel to the waiting group about a mile away and Annabelle again waved and received waves from them all; including the small human dots perched on various mechs shoulders. Fiona smiled over her shoulder and guided Lee Jones on. They came into view the military runway, hangers, and buildings briefly before turning to ride alongside another line of trees. Soon as all things do the twenty minute ride came to a stop before the waiting group.

Will climbed out and helped his girls from the sleigh. Sam and Mikeala climbed in with cameras flashing and Bumblebee smiling. But Fiona did not signal Lee Jones to go, even though he felt the shift and weight and watched with his head turned. He was a smart horse and waited for his signal. Sam and Mikeala looked to Fiona with puzzled expressions. She looked at them a smiled before shifts her gaze to Bumblebee. "Surely you want to be in one picture?" Bumblebee gave a surprised beep and shifted his gaze to Lee Jones who stood watched. Fiona gave a command and Lee Jones straightened forward and stood solid. "Hurry before his curiosity gets the best of him." Bumblebee chirped happily, glad to be included someway with his humans. He moved behind the sleigh and crouched low so his head was just above Sam and Mikeala's. Maggie went on a picture taking frenzy, telling Ratchet to lower her, raise her, move her left to right, so would get a lot of angles.

With over a dozen photos Bumblebee moved back to his place, Fiona gave Lee Jones his signals and they were off. Sam and Mikeala snuggled together tightly under the heavy blanket as Fiona took the same path she had taken the Lennox family. When they pulled up to the group again Glen had joined the group and was arguing with Maggie as Sam and Mikeala climbed out. Fiona watched them argue and looked to Shadao who watched them perched on Optimus Prime's foot to be out of the snow. "Get em' girl." Shadao bounded off Optimus' foot and loudly protested the argument between Maggie and Glen, giving them both hits with her butt that sent them stumbling. "If you two are done, we'd like to get moving." As if Lee Jones shared her sentiment he snorted at them and stomped his hoof. "Annabelle, would you like to ride with them?"

"Yes!" With that Will helped his daughter back into the sleigh and Maggie mouthed a thank you to Fiona over Glen's shoulder as he was climbing in. Fiona just smiled, she knew they were good friends, but Maggie and Glen were like oil and water without something to act as a buffer; in this case Annabelle. Soon they were off and another twenty minutes later Will and Sarah climbed in for another ride, this time alone. Fiona had Lee Jones take a slower pace, giving the two parents as long as possible ride while still keeping a smooth pace. She was able to squeeze in an extra fifteen minutes for them.

The rides had to end and Fiona guided Lee Jones into the entrance just past the doors. The Lennox couple exited the sleigh while Fiona climbed down to unhook Lee Jones. A small amount of sweat had built on his coat and she quickly took him to his stall so the Autobots could enter and shut the doors. Annabelle hung around the stall, climbing onto the stool outside of it to watch Fiona take the harness off Lee Jones and quickly brush the sweat off before covering him with a blanket. Lee Jones was content to drink the water in his stall and then go fishing for treats from Annabelle. Sniffing at her and snorting air on her face. He stood by her, waiting for her to pet him as Fiona took parts of the harness out of his stall and then to the trailer. Will came to stand by his daughter and helped her reach out and pet Lee Jones along his forehead.

Everyone began to drift back to the recreation room while Fiona went to change. The last of the ornaments were finally placed upon the tree and Fiona joined the others just as the cameras were being brought back out for more pictures. On a transformers size stool, Optimus looked completely comical to the humans who began snapping photos as he placed the star on the tree. The women drifted toward the kitchen to start making a list of supplies to consider getting in a few days for the days before and after Christmas.

Ironhide grumbled hearing this; he was only one that could haul the women and their cargo of food. He grumbled even more when last minute shopping was brought up and figuring out what day to go and what day the boys could go so a total of three trips. Ironhide was placated by that, at least they were trying to limit the trips. He was cornered into watching Rudolph the Red Nose Reindeer by Annabelle; he truly could not turn the child down. So there he sat in front of the giant TV with Annabelle curled up in his hand. The twins, Jazz and Bumblebee soon joined him with Sam. Once the women had finished their debate Mikeala joined Sam to recline on Bumblebee while Sarah dragged her husband down the hall for some 'alone' time. Maggie joined Glen, who was with Wheeljack in Ratchet's med bay. Prowl was on duty while Optimus and headed into a conference with John Keller about an update on Barricade. Fiona went to finish taking care of Lee Jones and taking out all the ribbons from his main before taking a crash nap in her room.

This continued for a few more hours. Glen, Maggie, Optimus, Ratchet and Wheeljack all joined the others watching Christmas movies. They watched the latest edition of Miracle on 34th Street and The Night They Saved Christmas by the time lunch rolled around. Wheeljack went on duty and Prowl was forced to join the movie watching by an unrelenting Jazz with assistance from the twins. Fiona joined them between the two editions of How the Grinch Stole Christmas. Will and Sarah finally joined the group just as it was time to start preparing dinner. Maggie and Mikeala went to help Sarah preparing dinner.

The day had started bright and early with holiday cheer and everyone was content to watch movies through dinner and on into the night. The next day the girls planned to head out for their last bit of Christmas shopping. But things rarely go as planned during the holidays, do they?

I want to thank bloodshifter, PandylBas, Fire From Above, and Thing with No Talent for their reviews! I am going to be trying my hardest to type the chapters up and get back on schedule to have them all 12 done and story over by Christmas Eve. Finals put me behind so I have my work cut out for me.

Please review, feed back is welcomed! Any wondering of what 'might happen' usually spark more ideas for me.

So I literally I do FEED off your reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers, they belong to Hasbro.

I want to thank my beta, autobotmosquito. Who betas for me in her on her own free time and free will.

**Twelve Nights Before Christmas**

**By Nova Myth**

Chapter Four: On The Fourth Night of Christmas

The morning was blistering cold and snow fell down in sheets in the darkened dawn. The roads were deserted save for one brave vehicle. Anyone one who saw the police cruiser as it traveled its way up the roads from a motel room or temporary shelter might pity the officer who was stuck patrolling. How wrong they were. There was no driver, only two passengers asleep tucked under a thick coat and sleeping blanket. A steady breeze of warm air from the vents fought off the cold from seeping into the cabin. Sensors combed the road better than any night-vision or radar could possibly comprehend. The mastery of the road even in these dangerous conditions was second to only those of his kind.

They were nearing their destination but Barricade could not help but feel unease. For millions of years, more than he could compute the Autobotshad been his enemies. Now under a shaky truce he was an alley; All for the human asleep in his passenger seat. He knew from Mia other Autobots had landed not long after he had left her in the care of their care. He did not want to go to their base; he did not want to be anywhere near those fragging Autobots.

But Mia… dear Mia; How could he refuse her? He found he could not, and it drove him into a fritz. He had tried, oh how had tried, to leave her. To forget her, wait for word or signal from other Decepticons. But he could not, he could not forget her smile, forget her warmth, forget her trust. For months he strayed away from her, desperate to cut ties he driven to the farthest corners of the country as he could and back again without raising any suspicions. In the end he had unknowing driven himself back to the outskirts of her town. He given in, no longer able to bare the pain, and made a decision. He would stay; he would never leave her again.

"Mia… wake up." Barricade remolded his seat as much as he could to nudge her gently as he began to slow down and turn onto another road. "Mia, we're nearing the gate." He received an unhappy grumble as she rubbed her face in the light glow from the dashboard. She cracked her eyes open, blinking several times, before yawning while struggling to sit up from the position she had somehow managed to wedge herself into with the seatbelt on.

Frenzy unsteadily crawled out from under the blanket on Mia's lap. His head and a second optic had partially re-grown but his circuitry was still fried. His balance shaky and he was nearly mute, only able to communicate with uneasy movements or bleeps. He was so helpless; he couldn't communicate with Barricade in any language, even their native one, or over their internal com-link. He could not transformer to neither hide nor defend himself in any way. The Autobots were not aware that he was alive, or that their allies had kept him hidden all this time.

Barricade slowly approached the entrance gate to the human base through the growing layer of snow. He switched on his flashing lights to signal his presence better as he neared the guard house. His unexpected arrival would take several minutes to reach Optimus Prime so he parked at the gate and set to wait.

Optimus Prime entered the command center his attention directed to the screen that showed flashing lights of a barely outlined form through the pelting snow. He looked to Ratchet who had been on duty. "He's been sitting there without a move. The base commander is awaiting orders."

Optimus Prime stared at the screen for several moments before addressing the commander via com-link from Teletraan One. "Open the gates and escort them, they're going to need the road plowed for them to get to the entrance." After conformation from the base commander Teletraan One ended the link.

**"Prowl."**

**"Yes, Sir?"**

**"I**** need you to**** get Fiona****and me****e****t me in the main entrance**** with her**** Barricade has arrived to the base. Send the Ironhide on duty to monitor Teletraan One.**** Have Jazz keep everyone else in the recreation room and away from the main entrance.****" **

**"****Yes, Sir. On**** my way, Sir."**

"Ratchet, come with me. I know you will want to check Mia to see how her injuries have healed."

The gates finally opened after nearly fifteen minutes of waiting. Two plow trucks were their escorts to the main entrance to the Ark. Barricade followed behind them at a good distance. He kept his flashing lights on so they would not lose sight of him in the snow from their mirrors. The path they created left a very high bank of snow against the main doors that toppled inside once the doors began to open. A good ten inch bank several yards wide still blocked the entrance. Barricade rumbled and then gunned his engine, startling Mia. "Hold tight."

"Barricade! Frenzy's suppose to be the crazy one, not you!" All Mia got in reply as they smashed into the low bump of snow was a harsh evil laugh. They sloshed across the snow and slid across the floor once his ties hit the metal floor. He slammed his brakes; bring them to a wide arch sliding a wide arch before finally coming to a stop.

"It made you wide awake, didn't it?" He opened his door for her and he rumbled in amusement at her fussing.

Mia cursed him under her breath as she unbuckled her seatbelt and gathered Frenzy in the sleeping blanket. Fiona went to Barricade's trunk, which he so kindly popped open so she could get Mia's suitcase out. They both stepped back so Barricade could transform. Mia breathed deeply before turning and facing a very irate Optimus Prime, whose gaze was solely on Frenzy in her arms. Optimus Prime turned to Barricade who stood behind Mia and face Prime with a steady gaze.

"I formally defect from the Decepticon ranks. I am not an Autobot and request full alliance. Frenzy shares a symbiotic relationship with me, and therefore defects with me."

Prime only rumbled, his gaze locked with Barricades, deep in thought for several moments. "Ratchet, I believe you now have two patients to tend two. Barricade I will to you speak in private, come." Prime walked past Barricade down the hallway with Barricade following. Prowl followed Barricade with Fiona in his hand, knowing Prime would want a word with her as well for keeping Frenzy a secret for so long.

Ratchet turned, walked to Mia, and kneeled down. He held out his hand, "Come, let's get you two the medical bay." Mia sat down in his hand, holding Frenzy tightly to her chest, even though the small mech made clicks she had come to know were a sign of his annoyance. Ratchet picked up her forgotten suitcase and stood up, making his way toward his medical bay.

**"Jazz."**

**"Yo, Rach?"**

**"Send Wheeljack, Mikeala, and Maggie to the Med Bay please. I need their assistance."**

**"I understand the ****girls, but Wheeljack****?"**

**"Prime will explain everything once he is done talking to Barricade."**

**"Okay, Doc, keep your secrets, sending em'." **

**"Ratchet out."**

Ratchet heaved a sigh from his vents. Both Maggie and Mikeala had run into Frenzy before, and were likely not going to react well to his request. Frenzy was most likely going protest the idea of the female who had decapitated him with an electric hand saw working on him.

In his office Prime stared at Barricade, who in return stared at him.

"You omitted you knew Frenzy was alive when you came to us seeking a truce."

"He wanted nothing to do with the truce, it was between me and you, Prime."

He received a thoughtful rumble, and silence filled the room again for several moments, the tension like a physical weight.

"And you believe Frenzy will defect that easily, when he would have nothing of a truce? And for me to believe it?"

"This entire time he has been hidden he has been in the care of humans. He tolerates those who were his caretakers. I have not been able to communicate with him in words or though a com-link but he's made his opinion quiet clear. We are not joining the Autobots, we are too different."

"You will obey all previous rules laid down originally in the truce?"

"Yes, Cybertron is gone, forever a waste land without the Allspark. We understand this, and accept it."

Prime stood silent, weighing all these things in his mind. He knew that a mysterious bond nearly equal to that of a spark-bond existed between Mia and Barricade. Frenzy was another matter. While he shared a symbiotic relationship with Barricade, Prime feared that should Soundwave come to Earth it would matter for nothing. Soundwave was his creator and could easily sway any standing Barricade had with Frenzy.

"I accept you alliance with the Autobots Barricade. However, Frenzy will not have the same liberties you might have. Until otherwise proven he is restricted to quarters unless with your or Mia. I will instruct Ratchet to keep his internal communications off-line when he is healed. You understand why, I have no doubt."

Barricade could not help but allow a snarl to mar his face. He nodded his understanding, there was no need to speak of it. Prime showed him out of his office, greeting Prowl who stood waiting at the door. Fiona sat in Prowls hand with her arms and legs crossed ignoring everything around her.

"Fiona, please join me in my office, I need to have a word with you." Optimus held out his hand level to Prowl's and waited. Fiona breathed deeply and released out an equally deep breath of annoyance before opening her eyes. She stood and stepped into Optimus' hand before sitting down again. "Please show Barricade the way to the medical bay, Prowl." Dismissing them both Optimus walked back into his office and the door sealed behind him.

In the recreation room the tension was palpable. Annabelle could feel it coming off from everyone in the room and it made her fidgety. Shadao was pacing and whining, moving from human to human and mech to mech in agitation.

"I don't like it. Why did Ratchet have Wheeljack take Maggie and Mikeala? Something ain't right." Glen had not personally met Barricade but Frenzy was more than enough for him in person from the pass encounter in Hoover Dam. "You don't think he hurt her, do you?"

"Settle down, Glen. She's fine." Lennox was sitting by Sam and Bumblebee with his wife. Annabelle had at the moment latched herself to her father and was not about to let go.

"Come on man, that's a Decepticon we're talkin about!"

"Glen Whitmann, you will hush up right now! Do you hear me young man?" Sarah Lennox's firm matriarch had everyone focus their attention on her and were glad they were not on the receiving end. "After what Mia's been through, really. Enough."

Mia sat in the medical bay next to Frenzy who was sitting up as much as he could without falling over. Ratchet had already scanned her before setting to the task of diagnosing Frenzy and the best course of action to healing him.

"Mia, you muscles are coming along nicely, but I caution you to not over do it. You bones have mended well. Frenzy however…" Turning his attention to the small mech who did his best to hold his head and stare at Ratchet, "How you are alive is a miracle in every sense of the word. By all rights you should be dead. How you have healed this far is at all is amazing. You need assistance of re-growth, circuitry work, and proper attention to you frame but that's about it."

At that moment Wheeljack entered the Medical Bay with Mikeala and Maggie in his hands. Frenzy fell to his side when he tried to turn at their entrance, his resounding clang to the metal table had all attention on him. Maggie and Mikeala exclaimed loudly at seeing him alive and operating.

"Enough, both of you!" Ratchet bellowed at them, effectively shutting them up. "Yes, it is apparent that Barricade, Mia, Fiona, and the rest of their group forgot to mention something important. However, he is in need of medical attention. I need your assistance to heal him in a timely manner. He is here with Barricade to enter into an alliance. He has been in the care of Fiona and Mia's friends and has not harmed any humans."

Maggie gave a un-lady like snort. "He hasn't harmed any human because obviously he is helpless."

Before Mia could respond and protest or Ratchet could counter her harshly a resounding gun fire filled the medical bay. Frenzy apparently was not entirely helpless. He had fired his gun at the wall and was clicking away in garbled tones angrily as his gun folded back into his arm. The Ark's alarms sounded off and echoed across the ship.

"Frenzy!" Mia slapped the table surface next to him. Frenzy flung his arm out at her in an annoyance and toppled over, garbled sounds of frustration and anguish echoed from him.

**"What the hell is going on Ratchet!"**

**"Ratchet, report!"**

**"Everything is under control, Sir. Frenzy was just releasing his frustration. It will not happen again."**

**"Frenzy!?"**

**"Ironhide, disable the alarms."**

**"But Optimus-"**

**"That is an order, Ironhide."**

"Enough! If you are not going to help me, say so now." While he was addressing both Mikeala and Maggie his attention was hotly on Maggie.

Mikeala stared at Frenzy and at Mia who was trying to help him sit up. Even disoriented as he was, she knew that if Frenzy wanted to he could seriously hurt Mia or even simply bruise her. He did neither, however. He protested, loudly, but nothing more.

"I'll help." She said quietly. "I don't exactly like it, but I'll help."

Maggie shot Mikeala a look but huffed, "Fine."

"Good." Ratchet turn to Frenzy who was not all happy about the turn of events. "We'll do this in phases. First, once you're in status I will fix your processor's circuitry and secure your head for accelerated healing with Maggie's and Mikeala's help."

Ratchet was not able to continued as Frenzy violently protested, lashing out in every direction in an attempt to stand, effectively hitting Mia in her shoulder in his distress. It was at that moment Barricade and Prowl entered the room. Barricade was already rushing the table as soon as the door had opened. "Frenzy!" He separated the two, as Frenzy continued to distress. "What did you do, medic!"

"I have not done anything, he fritzed when I informed him I would need to put him into stasis to begin the repairs and that Maggie and Mikeala will be assisting me."

Barricade vented hot air in his frustration. "Frenzy, enough! Do you want remain invalid?" Frenzy sulked and twittered nonsense but no longer struggled. Barricade took Mia into his hand and backed up. Wheeljack took Maggie and Mikeala and placed them on the table. Ratchet delicately handled Frenzy and he went into status. Barricade exited the medical bay with Mia in his hand and Prowl following after them.

"Fiona Dawn, I am sure you understand just how angry I am at the moment."

Fiona sat on Primes desk, maintaining her indifference and stubborn stature. "I had made a promise, Prime. There was no threat to you or your people. I had to find a middle ground."

Prime sat back in his chair, releasing deep vents of air and pinching the bridge of his face. "You really do carry similar burdens to my own, don't you?"

"You have no idea."

"And I have the feeling I will never really know, will I?"

Fiona smiled. "Maybe someday, when all is said and done. I truly was not expecting them to bring Frenzy."

"They could have brought him under the truce to gain assistance."

"While Frenzy cannot talk or communicate to Barricade by their internal com-link he made his opinion on the matter very clear."

Prime chuckled for a moment before turning serious again. "What do you feel of all this Fiona, of this requested Alliance? The truth, no more omitting the facts."

Fiona sat, staring off at the wall, lost in thought. "I don't know. Barricade is real, Frenzy… As he is now it is hard to say. We were never able to communicate to him very well. His movements were so shaky that even slowly typing on a keyboard was difficult for him and his frustration kept us from making any real progress. If we could perhaps find something for him to do, so he's not so bored, that he has a purpose…" Fiona trailed off, sighing deeply. "There is hope that much I can tell. This request for peace is genuine."

"I suspected as much. Frenzy has restricted movement in the Ark and around the base. Once he is fully repaired… we will see."

"Let me guess, you made it so he has to be with either Barricade or Mia." Fiona received a nod. "And I bet you're going to have more men on duty to say the least than before while they are here." Another hesitant nod. Fiona cracked up laughing, at Prime's confused look she continued. "Mia and the others were trying to baby him before, and she sure as hell is going to now that she can't let him out of her sight. I think Frenzy actually likes it, he just won't admit it."

Primes rumbling laugh faintly echoed out of his office and down the hall. Bee and Jazz's sensitive audio sensors could pick up the distinct laugh while none of the others could. They looked at each other briefly, cocking their heads in confusion. "Do you have any suspicions as to how Frenzy is alive? By accounts of Keller, Maggie, Glen, and Simmons he should be dead."

"The grounds of Hoover Dam was where the Allspark was kept, and where Frenzy was injured. I think along the ground of something similar residual energy might be the reason. Not enough to heal him completely, but enough to heal him to the point he was no longer fatally wounded."

Prime sat for a moment, deep in though. "It is a possibility. Come let's go debrief everyone before something happens."

Prime held out his hand and Fiona climbed on, sitting on his palm. They made their way toward the recreation room, Ironhide joining them shortly and not at all happy.

Mia sat quietly in Barricades hand, trying to ignore her hunger. Barricade however was well aware of the fact she has not eaten for fourteen hours. Prowl was leading them to the recreation room and Barricade had no doubt there would be something for the humans there. When the doors opened and they walked through the tension in the room was high. He knew the twins were part of the arrivals and they glared long and hard.

"Yo, miss me sweet thang?" Jazz was ever the ice breaker said grinning at Mia.

Barricade growled low, a vibration leaving his chest. Mia only giggled and waved off the silver bot. "Harmless egoistic flirt."

Jazz laughed openly, "Girl knows me too well."

Barricade stepped forward and made his way to the obvious human kitchen area, pointedly ignoring all others in the room. Shadao followed him, weaving with ease between his steps without a chance of being stepped on. She took the stairs quickly and made it to the platform level just as Barricade was setting down Mia. Mia found herself pushed to the floor and a huge nose in her face, sniffing and rubbing against her face and neck.

"Shadao! No, stop!" Shadao ignored the pleas and giggles and laughter from Mia edged her on. Mia shrieked as Shadao gave her one long lick before bouncing off her, pouncing around her happily. Sarah Lennox appeared at the platform's stairs, smiling as she walked to Mia on the ground.

"I'm sure you're hungry. You had to have been on the road for quite a few hours." She offered her hand and Mia accepted the help up.

"Ah, maybe something simple, like a sandwich?" A rumble of disapproval came from Barricade, Mia's shoulders hunched in response and she glared at him. "I'm not _that_ hungry."

At that moment Optimus walked into the room with Fiona in his hand and Ironhide trailing in after him. Everyone turned their attention their attention to him as he walked over to the kitchen platform and Fiona hopped from his hand. He turned regarding his comrades and stepped away from the platform and stood where all could see him. Opening a com-link to Ratchet and Wheeljack so they would be included in hearing what he had to say Prime began.

"As you all know Barricade has had a truce with the Autobots since brining Mia to our care. Today he arrived with Mia and an extra passenger, seeking an Alliance. That extra passenger was a badly injured and barely functional Frenzy."

Sam and Glen were verbally shocked by this news, the only humans present minus Mia who had encountered Frenzy. "You mean that little spastic thing is a live?! But he cut off his own head! How can he be alive?"

Prime held up his hand for all to be quiet before continuing. "We are not certain, but possibility residual energy left by the Allspark may have healed him enough so his wounds were not fatal. He is here seeking alliance with us under Barricade. He was unable to communicate or maintain his own balance without assistance when he arrived. Ratchet is working on him as I speak and will be joining us shortly. Barricade has shown his trustworthiness in his own way. Frenzy however will be monitored. He will be under supervision at all times and can only leave the rooms designated for him with one or both ofBarricade and Mia. He is restricted to only common areas and halls. Shifts will be posted within the next few hours on monitoring him. Anyone who antagonizes him will find themselves in the brig for the remainder of the week, am I clear?" Prime's gaze was squarely on the twins before observing the others. "You may return to as you were before being called to the recreation room." With that Optimus walked out of the recreation room, heading for his office again to schedule another talk with Keller. Jazz followed shortly to take a shift in the Command Center.

"Man, this bites." Glen slumped where he was sitting, seeing Frenzy again was not something he wanted to happen, period.

Sam sat quietly, staring at Barricade who kept his attention on Mia. He was no fool, Barricade was as dangerous as he was the day he attacked Sam. But… calmer and more restrained. In a few ways, he wasn't that much different than Bee. As if sensing his thoughts Bee's hand touched Sam's back, running his fingers down Sam's spine in a soothing touch. Sam turned his attention to his guardian, best friend, and so much more. All of the Autobots knew they were a connected trio, him, Mikeala, and Bee. He believed Fiona knew as well as Mia for sure. Will had his suspicions, he saw it in the man's eyes, but nothing was ever said or asked. The other humans, well, he doubted any of them had a clue just how close they were to each other.

At that moment his thoughts were interrupted as Ratchet came in carrying Maggie and Wheeljack carrying Mikeala. Streaking past their legs was a silver flash that made a bee-line for Barricade. Frenzy attempted to climb up Barricade's leg but while he was able to run his movements were still shaky and he lost his footing halfway. Barricade caught him and brought him to his shoulder. Unfortunately Frenzy had other ideas and jumped down and onto the kitchen platform. Shadao snarled, her hair on her back rose, and she stood in a defensive stance in front of Mia and Sarah at the sudden movement. Frenzy shrieked in surprise and spewed out angry sounds that had no meaning before running around the table, leaping onto it and then leaping at Mia. He attached himself with three of his hands to her while she stumbled from his weight and momentum. He shook his fist at Shadao, most likely cursing the dog for not recognizing him and berating her intelligence.

"Easy Frenzy, settle down." Mia attempted to clam him, grabbing his fist and pulling it down. "Behave and I'll let you have some of my coffee." Frenzy stopped his tirade at the word coffee and began to excitedly nod his head. Sarah Lennox stared at Frenzy as if he had three heads and twelve eyes. Coffee?

Ratchet too stood in amazement and approached the kitchen platform as Mia disentangled Frenzy from her body, calmed Shadao and set to making herself and Frenzy a cup of coffee. Pouring a small amount of coffee, a few drops of liquid condense sugar, and a teaspoon of creamer into a mug for Frenzy she stirred it all before handing it to him with a straw. Ratchet began to scan Frenzy in rapid session as Frenzy greedily took in the supply.

"Weird." Sam couldn't help but say aloud from his perch on Bumblebee's shoulder with Mikeala after Wheeljack had handed her to Bee.

"I wonder what would happen if we gave the bugger eggnog, think he'd croak?" Sideswipe whispered to his twin. Sunstreaker could careless and glared at his twin.

"I don't know about you but I'm hungry. Sarah, how about spaghetti for lunch?" Fiona tried to draw attention off Frenzy and get things back into a norm.

"Spaghetti sounds good to me." The two women set about pulling out pots and pans to boil water for the spaghetti and cook all the extras like meat balls and meat sauce.

"Mia, I know there is someone in the entrance you didn't get a chance to greet." Fiona smiled as Mia blinked from sipping her coffee.

"Lee Jones?" Fiona nodded and Mia grinned. "Call us when lunch is ready." Mia walked to Barricade who held out his hand. She climbed into it as Frenzy scampered up as well, bouncing around now that he had the freedom to do so. Mia held onto his back to be sure he didn't fall again. Barricade headed for the door to the main entrance hallway and Prowl followed them.

Ratchet set Maggie down in the kitchen area and left to go back to him medical bay with Wheeljack. As Sarah and Fiona worked the tension grew between the two women and Maggie couldn't for the life of her move from her spot by the breakfast bar.

"So."

"Hm?"

"Why did you keep Frenzy, a Decepticon, a secret?"

"I made a promise. I kept it. There was no threat to anyone. He was helpless as a human baby for a long time."

"And when he wasn't helpless anymore? How could he not be a threat?"

Fiona paused and turned to stare the other woman in the eye. "We didn't think he'd live; Barricade didn't think he'd live. If he was gonna die I wasn't going to rob him of what time he had left." She turned away and went back to mixing in herbs into to the meat.

As quietly as the two had spoken all the Autobots in the room had heard it loud and clear. Everyone turned to go about their business, Ironhide getting wrangled into allowing Annabelle to draw from his lap while watching even more Christmas movies.

Mia was gentle lowered to the ground near Lee Jones stall. Lee Jones neighed loudly at her familiar face and anxious to greet. Mia went into his stall with a brush to spend some quality time with her old friend. Barricade stood back, content to watch her.

_**"You are defecting."**_

_**"I am."**_

_**"She is human."**_

Barricade did not answer for several moments. If it was any other mech but Prowl, except for a few of their race, he would have taken offense at them insulting Mia. But Prowl was a being of logic, and was not looking at just the fact of different species. But more, such life spans.

_**"I know."**_

Prowl did not understand how Barricade would claim to be as he was, but was content to leave him be. The three stood in silence while Mia brushed Lee Jones. They returned shortly to the recreation room for lunch. The meal was much more sedated than usual but the tension was slowly melting. Prowl showed Barricade, Frenzy, and Mia to their quarters and they remained inside for the rest of the afternoon. The snow storm was still going strong and Fiona and Sarah decided they would have to wait another day before they could go out to stock for food stuff.

Dinner rolled around and what much more lively than lunch since Frenzy was now able to run around. Within minutes of arriving attached to Mia again and observing her cutting up various vegetables he took over when she went to get a knife, effectively cutting two bell peppers without any seeds on the slits to be used and two onions in thirty seconds. Fiona and Mia stood stock still staring at him in amazement. The cuts were so expertly done with no direction from either of them. Sarah, Will, Mikeala, and Sam at the breakfast bar had been talking over possible colleges were equally as shocked.

"Bored enough to make yourself useful, Frenzy?" Mia received a sharp nod. "How much were you paying attention when Leo was cooking at the ranch…" Frenzy shot off in a blur of moment, setting a pan to heat on the stove and the two women got out of the way quickly. He fried the rice, mixed it with spice and ingredients before setting it to cook. Frenzy was anything but quiet as he worked but soon chicken was grilling on the stove top.

"Well I'll be damned. Looks like Frenzy has another talent besides hacking."

Fiona made the flour tortillas and Mia made the guacamole. Frenzy chopped lettuce and tomatoes as the chicken grilled. By this time all the humans had gathered at the breakfast bar with a few mechs watching behind them at the edge of the platform. Fiona and Mia carried the dishes to the table with proud smiles as Barricade carried Frenzy to the wash racks with Bumblebee leading the way.

The chicken was tender and juicy, the rice seasoned and soft. Dinner made by the ex-Decpticon was of restaurant quality. Sam summed it up just right. "Now if only we could get him employed as a head chef; that would keep him out of trouble." Mikeala could not resist from pinching and tweaking his ear.

"Getting practice in discipline are we Mikeala? You expecting any little ones?" Mia made an excellent aim and hit with a spoon fling of guacamole at Sideswipes face. The stunned mech wasn't prepared for Mikeala turning around and flinging sour cream on the other side of his face. Mia and Mikeala leaned over the table and hit their fists together before sitting back down as though nothing had happened.

"One thing you got to learn Sideswipe, girls don't fight fair." Sam yelped as he received a nasty pinch to butt and a steady glare from Mikeala, although she did have a small smirk on the side of her lips.

Dinner concluded quickly and Mia left for her rooms with Barricade and Frenzy as soon as they returned. Wheeljack was on guard duty for the night and followed them. Sam and Glen hooked up the PlayStation played latest Halo game with Will as observer. Ironhide took Annabelle to play in her room while the remaining girls shop talked on the other side of the room from the boys. And as every night slowly they all drifted to their rooms for the night.

TBC

I want to thank bloodshifter, PandylBas, Fire From Above, and Thing with No Talent, Elita One, and Stesuna the Dragon for their reviews! That was one long chapter, over 5,000 words! I am still fighting to get back on track, a few things happened in my life that caused delay but that should end in the next day or so. I'll be typing like crazy soon, I want to get this done!

**_Please review, constructive feed back is welcomed!_** Any wondering of what 'might happen' usually spark more ideas for me.

So I literally I do FEED off your reviews!


End file.
